Autumn of a First Love
by Mimy.Joy
Summary: Petite Fiction sur un couple original . Elle revient d'une mission . Ils se retrouvent après tout ce temps . Ne serait pas le moment idéal pour se rappeler les débuts de leur amour ? De cette tendresse et cette passion violente , existe-il une suite ?


**Chapter 1**

Les feuilles brunes , dorées et orangées tombaient des arbres au village caché de Konoha . Une légère brise agitaient les feuilles plus résistantes et finissaient par les vaincre . Le ciel était chargé de nuages gris et une fine bruine tombait sur les rues . La fin du soleil est toujours lente à digérer.

Une jeune fille était paisiblement allongée dans son jardin , sur l'herbe encore bien verte , contraste avec les couleurs lumineuses des feuilles des arbres . Les petites gouttes de pluie vinrent mouiller sa belle peau couleur pêche , une à une . Sa longue chevelure brune auréolait autour de sa tête , quelques boucles étaient nichées dans son cou , en quête de chaleur . La froideur ambiante la réveilla. Elle ouvrit ses lourdes paupières de sommeil et ses beaux yeux couleur noisette se mirent à inspecter l'endroit où elle avait sombrer dans les bras de Morphée .

Elle se releva en position assise et les nombreuses feuilles venues atterrir sur sa poitrine tombèrent en tourbillonnant sur le sol . Elle se frotta les yeux , lentement et puisant un peu de l'énergie qui lui restait se releva complètement . Elle était pieds nus sur l'herbe fraîche de milliers de petites gouttelettes scintillantes , éblouissant spectacle .

Sa chemise blanche opaque était légèrement humide et elle frissonna au contact d'une de ses manches trempée . Son pantalon de toile noire commençait à pâtir aussi de cette soudaine intempérie . Elle ramassa l'album photos qu'elle feuilletait et se précipita à l'intérieure d'une petite maison blanche , bordant le jardin où elle dormait .

La pluie s'abattit plus durement au-dehors et la jeune fille fut contente de s'être réveillée avant l'averse . Elle se dirigea vers sa salle à manger et attrapa une grosse pomme bien rouge avant de croquer dedans . Elle savoura le goût de ce fruit si courant , à chaque bouchée . Le jus dégoulina lentement , elle s'apprêta à essuyer son menton avec sa manche mais fut prise de court par une main étrangère . Les doigts inconnus essuyèrent doucement l'eau fruitée de son visage , comme une caresse . Elle ferma les yeux et soupira . Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit , elle vit son reflet dans la vitre du placard face à elle . Cependant , son reflet n'était pas seul . Il était accompagné par celui d'un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait bien . Le possesseur de la main « étrangère » …

Elle le vit lui sourire , la dévorant des yeux dans ce faux miroir . Ses magnifiques yeux chocolat brûlant d'un feu peu commun et dont l'issue était unique . Un petit sourire vint naître sur les lèvres de la jeune fille , en écho avec celui du jeune homme …

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou , se positionnant en retrait par rapport à elle . Puis entreprit de baiser chaque parcelle de peau de sa gorge lui arrachant des petites soupirs .Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et celle-ci atterrit sur l'épaule du jeune homme . Les mains de la brunette farfouillait dans les courts cheveux emmêlés bruns aussi de son amant . Toutes ces caresses lui avaient tant manquées ! Loin de lui et de Konoha , sa mission lui avait semblé interminable .

Impatient , il fit courir ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune fille , qui éclata de rire avant de tourner la tête sur le côté pour mordre tendrement le lobe de son oreille . Il grogna . Un son bref mais terriblement viril et qui provoquait à chaque fois une série de frisson chez sa compagne .

« Doucement … rit-elle de nouveau . Je viens juste de rentrer , ne me sollicite pas trop ! »

Pour toute réponse , le jeune homme passa une main sous les genoux de la jeune fille et une sous ses bras . Elle poussa un petit cri surpris quand il la fit basculer pour la porter . Elle riait aux éclats à présent .

« Tu sais où est ma chambre , beau brun ? demanda-t-elle , taquine , un sourcil relevé , interrogatif.

_ Je ne sais pas . Je me souviens , rectifia-t-il de sa voix chaude , irrésistible . »

Elle rougit à ce souvenir . Il monta les escaliers sans difficultés , comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume . La jeune fille se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec gourmandise . Plus musclé ? Il atteignit rapidement l'étage , trois portes leur faisait face .

« Tes souvenirs ne sont pas très frais … se moqua-t-elle gentiment .

_ Oh si , ils le sont ! J'aimerais juste varier un peu , déclara-t-il avec un sourire carnassier . »

Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de son caractère légèrement – rien que ça ? – pervers … Elle ne pouvait empêcher les rougeurs d'atteindre ses joues . Mais perversité et imagination farfelue ne faisait pas bon ménage . En tout cas pas chez le jeune homme .

Elle se souvint avec netteté de cette fameuse soirée … Sa première fois …

_Elle était en train de lire tranquillement chez elle son roman préféré , elle le connaissait par cœur tant ses lectures en avaient été nombreuses mais ne s'en lassait jamais . Elle était vautrée dans son sofa rouge , contraste de sa peau si pâle . Ses longs cheveux bruns , très longs à cet époque venaient chatouiller la page un peu jaunie de son livre . Elle remettait systématiquement cette mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'échapper . _

_C'était une belle journée de printemps , le soleil irradiait dans le ciel et pas un nuage ne flottait à l'horizon . Pourtant , elle avait préféré le calme de son petit appartement à la chaleur de l'extérieur. Les samedis , elle ne souhaitait que se reposer . Mais , elle n'avait pas choisi le bon jour . Cette journée-là , l'équipe 8 revenait d'une interminable mission . Et toutes les autres équipes , solidaires de leur compagnons , décidèrent de leur préparer un accueil chaleureux . La jeune lectrice fut donc déranger , cet après-midi là , par une autre jeune fille très excitée . Cette dernière vint tambouriner à la porte de la première et lui hurler d'une voix hystérique qu'elle avait tout intérêt à lui ouvrir ._

_La brunette referma calmement son livre après avoir noté le numéro de la page et remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses boucles , alla ouvrir la porte . _

_La visiteuse était un peu plus petite qu'elle mais gardait une taille respectable pour une femme . Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs au coloris inhabituel . Rose bonbon … Oui , parfaitement et elle arborait ce teint avec fierté . Ses jolis yeux verts en amandes pétillaient de malice . Et son sourire lui mangeait tout le visage . Elle entra sans se faire prier et s'écria avec étonnement : « Que fais-tu chez toi avec un temps pareil ? » . Lasse de cette question , son interlocutrice ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre . De toutes manières , cela aurait été inutile puisque la visiteuse entamait déjà un autre sujet ._

_« Je suis venue te chercher pour la fête ! déclara-t-elle avec chaleur ._

__ Quelle fête ? _

__ Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ? grimaça-t-elle , horrifiée ._

__En quel honneur , cette fête ? répliqua-t-elle froidement . »_

_A l'accoutumée , elle était beaucoup plus avenante avec ses visiteurs mais là , elle était piquée au vif que l'on puisse donner une fête sans l'inviter . Surtout … Surtout qu'elle était amie avec tout le monde et qu'elle devrait donc forcément être prévenue de ce genre d'événement ! _

_La petite fleur , voyant qu'elle avait vexée son amie essaya de se reprendre . Chose très difficile étant donné qu'elle était une jeune fille très expressive . _

_« Eh bien … Hinata et les autres reviennent aujourd'hui … Tu le sais ça ? demanda-t-elle comme s'adressant à une exilée dans une caverne ._

__ Evidemment ! répliqua-t-elle , faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais ._

__ On voulait leur faire une petite fête … Après ces presque quatre mois de mission … Même Naruto , Saï et moi on n'en a jamais fait d'aussi longue !_

__ Qui ça « On » ?_

__ Bah … Ino , Shikamaru , Chôji , Naruto , Saï , Neji , Lee –_

__ QUOI ?! Neji et Lee étaient au courant ? Neji ?! hurla-t-elle complètement hystérique . »_

_Comment cela se faisait-il que ce petit géni ingrat soit au courant et pas elle ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle préférait la tranquillité le week-end tout de même ? Elle n'en restait pas moins présente pour toutes ses amies … _

_La jeune fille battit en retraite en voyant son amie en proie à une fureur sans nom . Cependant , contrairement à ce qu'elle crut , celle-ci se calma avec une rapidité effrayante . Elle représentait impeccablement ce genre de personne si lunatique qu'on avait du mal à les cerner . En semaine , elle était dynamique , pleine de vie , extravertie et parfois un peu colérique mais le week-end elle devenait réservée ET agressive quand on essayait de la sortir de sa tanière . Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle l'entendit lui répondre calmement qu'elle mettait juste quelque chose de plus approprié que ses habits d'intérieur et qu'elle venait faire la fête avec eux ._

_Elle avait peut-être exagérée , Hinata était son amie aussi . Mais quand même en général , il lui fallait une bonne motivation pour participer à ce genre de festivité ._

_La jeune fille mit donc quelque chose de plus convenable , à savoir un large et long pantalon de toile marron glacé et une ample chemise blanc cassée . Elle restait très androgyne dans tout ce qu'elle portait , la féminité elle ne connaissait pas . Néanmoins , elle adorait les petits bijoux et en était toujours parée lorsqu'elle n'effectuait pas de mission . Ses poignets fins étaient habillées d'une multitude de bracelets : en argent , en or , tressé en fils multicolores , en perles … Pour tous les goûts. Elle avait coiffé sa longue chevelure en un chignon bas , tenu uniquement par deux tiges noires en plastique ; en passant par sa petite cuisine elle avait attrapé deux bâtons de cannelle . Elle en tendis un à son amie , cette dernière refusa gentiment écœurée par le puissant parfum . Haussant les épaules , la brunette croqua dans sa sucrerie préférée et la savoura avec délice ._

_Elle arrivèrent rapidement au lieu de rassemblement convenu . Le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître dans le large ciel qui s'en retrouva tacheté de rose et d'orange . Tous les ninjas cités par la petite fleur étaient présents et attendaient l'arrivée de leur compagnons . Ino Yamanaka , une grande blonde aux yeux d'un bleu perçant vint saluer les deux jeunes filles avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme . _

_« Hep' ! Sakura , on a réussis … confia Ino à la petite fleur . »_

_Celle-ci lui sourit avec joie , laissant la pauvre brunette patauger dans le doute et les questions. Qu'avait-on réussis ? Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations intérieures , Ino montra d'un petit signe de tête un pack de bouteilles … d'alcool ? La brunette n'en avait jamais goûté et ne pus s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'excitation à cette idée . Surtout que la pack était … impressionnant. Elle fut tiré de ses projections futures par la blonde surexcitée à ses côtés qui criait comme une folle en pointant du doigt la rue en face où trois silhouette sombre avançaient ._

_La brunette n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être attirant . Malgré ses traits un peu fatigués , le sourire dément qui naissait sur son visage à la vue de l'accueil qu'on lui avait préparé était absolument sublime . La jeune fille se surprit à sourire aussi , parfaite réplique de SON sourire . Il balaya du regard l'attroupement de ninjas devant lui et ses beaux yeux chocolats accrochèrent un instant les siens . Elle ressentit un sentiment étrange venir se nicher dans le bas de son ventre . Du désir … Du désir pour ce jeune homme qui la fixait avec une intensité qui en devenait presque malsaine . Oui , c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette chaleur mais mon Dieu ce que c'était agréable et … émoustillant ! _

_Elle fut heureuse que Sakura soit venue la chercher pour qu'elle puisse participer à cette fête . Elle était à présent sûre que cette journée resterait gravée dans sa mémoire d'une façon qu'elle ignorait encore mais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à découvrir ._

« A quoi pense-tu ? demanda-t-il en la couchant sur le matelas de son large lit .

_ A … A notre première fois … avoua-t-elle en rougissant affreusement . »

Il sourit . Adorable . Et se pencha pour ravager son cou de ses baisers brûlants et passionnés . Il était presque couché sur elle mais tentait de ne pas trop lui peser . Il se releva un peu et commença à défaire les boutons de sa légère chemise dévoilant son soutien-gorge en fines dentelles noires . Il grogna doucement , appréciant le joli galbe de sa poitrine généreuse . Elle releva le bras pour caresser sa joue , lentement … De sa main libre elle redessina les contours de son visage . Tant de tendresse et d'amour brillait dans les yeux du beau brun , qu'elle se sentit fondre .

« Tu étais si jolie ce jour-là … murmura-t-il , nostalgique . Avec ton petit air effarée et en même temps dans son élément .

_ Et toi , alors … Tu revenais de quatre mois de mission mais tu as quand même dansé jusqu'à une heure du matin et …

_ … passé une nuit blanche dans tes bras , finit-il avec une petite étincelle au fond des yeux . »

Elle passa son doigt sur les deux marques rouges qui décoraient ses joues et termina sa course sur ses lèvres . Il les entrouvrit légèrement et mordilla avec douceur l'index de son amante . Puis il le relâcha et celui-ci vint atterrir mollement sur les draps du lit . Elle se lécha les lèvres avec délice avant de chuchoter , sensuellement :

« Embrasses-moi , Kiba … »

Et ce dernier d'accéder à sa requête .

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette petite fic' … Je pense en faire un two-shoot . Au départ c'était censé être un one-shoot mais j'ai envie de couper là et de laisser la suite pour la prochaine fois. Laissez-moi des petites reviews , stp .


End file.
